Talk:Outer Heaven (mother company)
Can anyone help me expand this? I'd like to get pictures of each PMCs logo and perhaps shots from their adverts as well. --Fantomas 15:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Anyone read Russian? Because I have no idea who the Russian PMC are or what their name means, to my understanding the fifth PMC should be the FROGS (Haven Troopers), though the Guide almost claims that the Power Armor Soldiers in Act 2 are another force. When I tried to convert it from Russian it gave me something like Ostalavoya Grip, maybe the last word is Fist, but the first word must not have a clear English meaning, maybe a name? --Hexhunter 20:58, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Roughly translated, it means "Ocelot's Grip". --Fantomas 21:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, thank you, I have just found out on the MG DataBase that it is 'Clawing Ocelot', if the FROGS really are Ocelot's own private PMC, I guess that it's his name for them. That also explains the mask like apearance of their logo, the face of an Ocelot... ::If you have the MGDB go to the Act 1 Relationship Chart to see it. --Hexhunter 18:55, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, that's cool. I'm not so sure about the FROGs being the fifth PMC, I got the impression that they were separate. --Fantomas 19:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm pretty sure the FROGs are just a strike force. -- Ocelot youth 19:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : Too bad there's no information about them other than the fact that they just exist as one of Liquid Ocelot's other PMCs. It'd be cool if they appeared in Metal Gear Solid: Rising. Who is the retard who keeps putting Naomi on the list of members? She's NOT evil. :No, she's not evil, you're right. She still worked for them though. --Fantomas 21:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry Fantomas, I just thought you changed it for the heck of it. I had no clue that she worked for them. 01:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) About the Metal Gear Online Database... Can we truely use that as an entirily reliable source? I've seen numerious errors on that thing such as that Ames had the Black Suitcase on his arm which Vamp sliced off (orriginally it was on a Navy captain). According to that database, Solidus Snake, not Solid Snake was the one who said that VR Training made war into a video game. In the Ames article when it mentions President Johnson the second time it refers to Lyndon Baynes Johnson rather than James Johnson. It's also vague about the Werewolf article of the database that they are in charge of keeping Shadow Moses under surveilance with drones in lieu of soldiers, but doesn't mention what else they do other than guard just that one island. Plus for the life of me I can't find Clawing Ocelot, Ocelot Grip, whatever you want to call it, anywhere on the database. Is the database going to stay like that perminately, or are there going to be updates, or are there updates on that thing I just don't know about? :This debate has been on-going for a while now. I think it's usable as long as we use a little bit of common sense when reading it, and placing information on this site. There are lots of errors in the database, that is true, but there is also some valuable information contained within it. Also, that Ocelot Grip thing isn't from the database, it's just a translation by fans. --Fantomas 08:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I checked the Japanese version because I was curious, and the President Johnson one is a translation error but the other two are still there... You mean why can't you find it in the database? That's because it's not there. All we know about them we learned from their commercial. - Kuukai2 03:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Even so there should've been something on what Clawing Ocelot does. I only found the English name of it on the "connections" section of the database. Then again, I suppose we can just assume that Clawing Ocelot is in charge of managing control over places on bad terms with Russia like Chechnya? :Well, they are a PMC, so we know what they do. They're an army for hire. Although we only see Praying Mantis in the Middle East doesn't mean that's the only place they are hired out to. --Fantomas 10:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Thought it was Haven The banner says haven the database says Haven the game's subtitle say it's haven- 04:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but only when they're talking about Outer Haven, Liquid's war-ship. When they're talking about the mother company, they say Heaven. --Fantomas 07:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC)